As electronics evolve, there is an increased need for miniature switches that are provided on semiconductor substrates along with other semiconductor components to form various types of circuits. These miniature switches often act as relays and are generally referred to as microelectromechanical system (MEMS) switches. In many applications, MEMS switches may replace field-effect transistors (FETs) and are configured as switches to reduce insertion losses due to added resistance as well as parasitic capacitance and inductance inherent in providing FET switches in a signal path. MEMS switches are currently being considered in many radio frequency applications, such as antenna switches, load switches, transmit/receive switches, tuning switches, and the like because MEMS switches have a higher Ron*Coff figure of merit and are more linear than silicon-on-insulator complementary metal oxide switches.